Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 + (9 - 7 \times 6) \times 6 $
Explanation: $ = 10 + (9 - 42) \times 6 $ $ = 10 + (-33) \times 6 $ $ = 10 - 198 $ $ = -188 $